El corazón del Ladrón
by SanPalma
Summary: Porque el corazón de Kid, sólo le puede pertenecer a un detective. Y Shinichi tuvo que averiguarlo de la peor forma.


___**El corazón del Ladrón**_ __

Rápido. Sin un rumbo fijo. Así se encontraba Shinichi en ese momento.

Corriendo por la acera lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, pero sin ser capaz de dejarlas salir aún.

Por su velocidad y su visión nublada, a veces chocaba con algunas de las personas que aún se encontraban en el lugar, pero él ni siquiera se detenía a pedir disculpas. Lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí, irse lejos, donde no hubiera nadie, donde pudiera desahogar todos esos sentimientos que se desbordaban de a poco en su interior.

Shinichi sólo anhelaba que todo fuese un sueño, o una pesadilla...

Deseaba tener una oportunidad todavía...

 __ _ **El corazón del Ladrón**_ __

Shinichi Kudo, antes conocido como Conan Edokawa, pensaba que esa sería una noche como cualquier otra en relación con El Mago bajo la luz de la Luna, a excepción de que sería un poco más escandalosa de lo usual.

«¡Y cómo no!» solía pensar todo el mundo, y Shinichi no era la excepción.

Unos días atrás, Kaito Kid había mandado un aviso a la comisaría donde informaba que esa noche robaría El corazón de la Luna (diamante hermano de El corazón del Mar)*, que había sido adquirido recientemente por Jirokichi Susuki.

Y, como siempre, Jirokichi se había asegurado de aceptar y divulgar el desafío ante los medios y de deleitarse con la fama que este le brindaba.

Y, por sí el escándalo y atención que Jirokichi hacía al respecto no fuera suficientes, todo eso se intensifico tres veces más cuando un fan muy agudo del Ladrón Fantasma 1412 se dio cuenta y comunicó a los medios que el mismo día del desafío se cumplían tres años desde la reaparición del Ladrón—Mago.

Desde que la información fue dispuesta a todo el mundo, la importancia y atención dada al atraco se intensificó y los fans de Kaito Kid habían empezado a especular que ese sería el mejor robo del mago hasta el momento, e incluso que la joya que tenía Kid como objetivo había sido elegida deliberadamente por el ladrón para esa fecha debido a su nombre.

El mundo se había vuelto eufórico ante tales suposiciones; y así, el día del atraco, había personas de todo el mundo presenciando el espectáculo.

Pero, por una mala jugada del destino, ese día Shinichi no había sido capaz de presenciar el gran "show" que el mago había preparado; debido a que había quedado atrapado en un caso de homicidio que se presentó mientras se dirigía al lugar del atraco.

Para cuando logró llegar al lugar del robo (después de descubrir al asesino y disponerlo a manos de las autoridades pertinentes), el espectáculo ya había finalizado.

Lo único que Shinichi pudo presenciar desde el lugar donde se encontraba, a una distancia un tanto alejada aún, fue al mago despidiéndose de su público y agradeciendo su presencia y apoyo dado durante los últimos tres años, para desaparecer tras una pantalla de humo rosa tras aquellas palabras.

Rápidamente, Shinichi se dirigió hacia el lugar al que consideraba escaparía el mago: la azotea de un edificio cercano al lugar donde se encontraba la joya antes de ser robada.

Al estar más cerca, Shinichi logró llegar antes que El ladrón de guante blanco y se ocultó tras una pared cercana a la puerta.

Mientras esperaba, inútilmente Shinichi trato de calmar los latidos de su corazón. Hacia bastante tiempo que no estaba cara a cara con Kid, y se encontraba ansioso por su encuentro.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de la llegada de Shinichi que Kid hizo acto de presencia también.

El detective logró ver desde su escondite como Kid entraba a la azotea y se dirigía a pasos lentos hasta el borde de ella; al llegar, vislumbró El corazón de la Luna en su mano derecha, mientras la elevaba a una altura donde la luz de la Luna pudiera darle. Resaltando la belleza y el brillo de la joya.

Shinichi sabía que esa acción solía realizarla el mago con cada joya que robaba al finalizar el atraco, aunque le pareció que Kid se le quedó mirando a la joya mas de lo usual está vez.

Justo cuando Shinichi estaba por salir de su escondite, la puerta volvió a abrirse, revelando a cierto detective rubio.

—Buenas noches, Meitantei-san— saludo Kid sin cambiar de posición.

Y, aunque Shinichi esperaba una reacción explosiva de parte de su compañero cumplidor de la Ley, se sorprendió al escuchar su voz moderada y serena al responder.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Se impresionó incluso más al escuchar la respuesta sincera de Kid, sin signos de mentira o una pizca de malicia; ambas actitudes los consternaban, puesto que cuando los dos se solían encontrar no hacían sino comportarse burlones y cínicos el uno con el otro, actitudes que en ese momento no parecían existir entre ambos.

—Se me ha hecho una costumbre — se sincero Kid, al tiempo que desaparecía la joya de entre sus manos a algún lugar de su persona.

Hakuba suspiro en negación.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.— respondió mientras se acercaba al mago, deteniéndose a unos pasos de distancia de éste— ¿Por qué sigues robando?— aclaró — Encontraste lo que buscabas exactamente este día hace un año— recalcó mientras miraba su reloj para cerciorarse.

A Shinichi le sorprendió aquella información; sabía que Kid buscaba algo, más no que ya lo había encontrado.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes...— respondió Kid con un deje de nostalgia mientras posaba su mirar en la Luna llena que alumbraba el estrellado cielo nocturno, brindando un espectáculo capaz de deleitar a cualquiera sí al menos le prestaran la atención que merecía. Se mantuvo en esa posición por unos segundos, hasta que volvió a hablar— Es divertido.— confesó, y Shinichi apostaría a que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro— Me he encariñado con este hobbie.

Shinichi creyó escuchar a Hakuba resoplar, aunque no podía estar seguro.

—Hablando de eso,— empezó a hablar Hakuba— ¿no te parece que hoy te excediste con tu "diversión"? Ya sabes: globos, confeti, serpentina, espuma, disfraces, ¿cómo conseguiste hacer ese truco con el agua?— preguntó Hakuba incrédulo y sorprendido.

A Shinichi le sorprendió escuchar una leve risa proveniente del mago.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Meitante—san:— dijo Kid mientras se empezaba a dar la vuelta— un mago jamás revela sus secre...

Kid guardo silencio repentinamente, y Shinichi, al observar desde su escondite como el ceño del mago se fruncía, temió que éste se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Meitantei-san?— preguntó Kid con una obvia falsa sonrisa.

Y, de no ser porque Hakuba respondió al llamado antes que él, habría estado a punto de delatarse.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Hakuba al tiempo que alzaba su ceja en confusión a la actitud del contrario.

—¿Por qué estás vestido así?— cuestionó Kid señalando las ropas de Holmes que Hakuba vestía.

—Es mi ropa usual— respondió Hakuba mientras sentía un 'tic' en su ojo derecho. Sabía hacía dónde se dirigía el asunto.

—Corregiré:— hablo Kid— ¿por qué no estás vestido con el disfraz que elegí especialmente para ti?— le regaño— ¡¿Y en dónde encontraste tus ropas?! Estoy seguro que las escondí muy bien...— dijo Kid, dubitativo.

—Son ropas que traía como repuesto.— le aclaró Hakuba— Decidí tomar algunas precauciones después de recibir una llamada de Aoko ayer. Me dijo que habías tenido una sonrisa espeluznante durante toda la semana. Ella temía por la salud mental de alguien...

Shinichi creyó escuchar al mago murmurar algo como "Aoko aguafiestas"...

—¡Pero te veías tan lindo en ese traje de maid!— dijo el mago desilusionado.

Shinichi casi ríe al imaginarse a Hakuba vestido de maid, pero logró controlarse; aunque se lamentó no haber llegado temprano para verlo.

—Ku~ro~ba~— canturreo Hakuba con el toque del enojo en su voz— ¡No te burles de mí!— dijo, apenas siendo capaz de mantener su sonrisa.

A Shinichi le tomó por sorpresa la forma en que Hakuba se había dirigido a Kid.

'¿Es que acaso Hakuba conoce la identidad de Kid?'— se cuestionó Shinichi con sorpresa e incredulidad mezcladas— '¡Pero eso es imposible!'— negó mentalmente— 'De ser así, Hakuba ya lo habría entregado a la policía, ¿no?...'—trato de razonar— '¿Qué razón tendría para no hacerlo?...'

—¡Pero es cierto!— respondió el mago con un puchero, cortando los pensamientos de Shinichi— ¡Te veías lindo en el!— agregó con sus mejillas adquiriendo un leve toque carmín.

'Adorable'— pensó Shinichi ante esa imagen.

—Y no me digas así— continuó Kid, refunfuñando— ¿Qué pasaría sí alguien te escucha?

—No hay nadie más que nosotros aquí— respondió Hakuba, divertido por la actitud del contrario.

—¿Y sí lo hubiera? ¿Qué tal sí hay alguien escondido y te escucha?— dijo Kaito sin ser consciente de que sus palabras hicieron al cuerpo de Shinichi tensarse— Sí no quieres decirme Kid, entonces llámame Kaito...— dijo, provocando que el rubor en su rostro aumentará y desviará su rostro al pavimento para tratar de ocultarlo.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, y una suave brisa chocó contra los tres rostros.

Sin previo aviso, y sorprendiendo no sólo a uno, Hakuba se acercó lo suficiente para cerrar la distancia entre ambos cuerpos, y, tomando ente sus manos el rostro de Kaito para ser capaz de verlo aún a través del monóculo, lo besó.

Fue un beso corto, duro tan sólo unos segundos, pero la acción fue más que suficiente para que Shinichi fuera capaz de sentir su corazón romperse en mil pedazos; exactamente igual al sonido de un cristal que se estrella contra el pavimento, era como si Shinichi pudiese escuchar su corazón con cada pedazo que, él sentía, caía hacía el vacío...

Sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas silenciosas se formaron en sus ojos, abriéndose paso hacia sus mejillas. Shinichi sintió el sabor salado de estás cuando llegaron hacía la comisura de sus labios para, finalmente, caer hacia el suelo al llegar al borde de su barbilla.

Para cuando Hakuba y Kaito se separaron, éste último ya había recuperado su sonrisa y alegría características.

—¿Sabes?— empezó a hablar Hakuba, captando la atención de Kaito y Shinichi— Sí querías verme, no tenías por qué montar todo este "show" de tus 3 años como Kid. Lo único que necesitabas hacer era llamar o escribir algún mensaje diciéndolo, y yo habría tomado el primer vuelo de Inglaterra a Japón sólo para verte.

No muy lejos se comenzó a escuchar el sonido provocado por las patrullas policiales.

—Yo nunca dije algo acerca de estar celebrando mis 3 años como Kid, Meitantei-san; eso lo inventaron mis fans.— aclaró, preparando su Ala Delta al mismo tiempo— Que mi aniversario como Kaito Kid sea el mismo día en que Kuroba Kaito y Hakuba Saguro iniciaron una relación, también me tomó por sorpresa— confesó.

Hakuba se permitió formar una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras dichas por el Mago—Ladrón; él tampoco se lo esperaba.

—Ante los ojos del resto del mundo, eso ocurrió mañana, ¿lo recuerdas, verdad?— preguntó, observando cómo el contrario se preparaba para lanzarse a pesar de la altura del edificio donde ambos se encontraban.

—El resto del mundo no me importa, porque tú y yo sabemos que nuestros sentimientos fueron declarados en una noche como esta, exactamente un año atrás— se encargó de rebatir Kid.

La policía llegó al lugar, estacionando sus patrullas justo en la entrada del edificio. Un punto a favor para quienes se encontraban en la azotea, era que la construcción era bastante alta y el elevador se encontraba fuera de funcionamiento, por lo que aún disponían de unos cuantos minutos antes que los oficiales llegaran a la cima, junto con ellos.

—Hubiera preferido disfrutar esta noche contigo, en una velada perfecta, preparada desde hace varios días, con una cena hecha por chefs profesionales, música romántica y sólo la compañía de ambos; en lugar de en un atraco, pendiente a que la policía no te atrape, y sin haber pasado vergüenza alguna en televisión internacional— declaró Hakuba a su pareja, dándole a entender su molestia por planear un robo justo en esa fecha tan especial para ambos.

—¿Y quién dice que no podemos?— preguntó Kaito en tono sugerente— De aquí puedo ir a tu casa a disfrutar de esa fantástica velada que describes, y la cual preparaste como sorpresa para hoy~— dijo con voz cantarina.

Hakuba suspiro y adquirió una leve sonrisa divertida en sus facciones, y llena de resignación al mismo tiempo.

—Déjame sorprenderte al menos una vez...— pidió.

—Para sorpresas sólo yo, Meitantei-san~

Pasos apresurados, provenientes de las escaleras de acceso, comenzaron a escucharse; aunque a una distancia prudente.

Suponiendo que su pareja ya se iba, Hakuba se decidió a dar vuelta a su cuerpo, más fue detenido por la insegura voz del mago antes de dar un paso.

—Una...última cosa...— hablo Kaito, indeciso, activando la curiosidad de su novio, puesto que el mago poseía una seguridad innata en cada parte de su ser.

—¿Qué es?

—Pues, verás...— se aclaró la garganta— En realidad, mis fans no estaban tan equivocados por completo en sus suposiciones, ¿sabes?...

—¿Y eso qué significa?— preguntó, confundido.

—Ya sabes...sobre la joya...

—¿Qué tiene la joya?

—Nada.—se apresuró a responder— Bueno, si tiene algo, pero no lo tiene...— comenzó a balbucear— ¡Agh!— se quejó— ¡Hago cosas como estas todos los días, e incluso algunas son más vergonzosas que esto, ¿por qué me es tan difícil decirlo entonces?!— oculto su rostro con ambas manos por la desesperación, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo.

Hakuba estaba por preguntar qué lo tenía así, pero el mago se le adelanto al tomar la palabra de nuevo.

—Sabes que esta joya es conocida como El corazón de la Luna, ¿verdad?— preguntó, dejando de nuevo a la vista la joya esa noche robada.

—Por supuesto.

—Y si entiendes que yo soy El Mago bajo la luz de la Luna, ¿cierto?

—¿A qué tratas de llegar?— preguntó, confundido por tales preguntas.

—A que...esta es, probablemente, la joya que mejor representa el corazón de Kaito Kid...

—¿Entonces...?— cuestionó, pues aún no entendía del todo.

Los pasos se escuchaban más cercanos a cada segundo.

—Sólo tómala, ¿si?— respondió Kaito, y le extendió la mano donde posaba la joya— Te la entrego sólo a ti— murmuró avergonzado.

Hakuba tomó la joya con cuidado, pero cuando estaba por responder se escuchó el grito del Inspector Nakamori, interrumpiéndolo.

—¡Kid!

Hakuba volteó por inercia, pero regreso su mirada al lugar donde se encontraba el mago al instante. Dándose cuenta que este ya había partido con su Ala Delta; un segundo después, la puerta fue abierta con violencia por Nakamori y su escuadrón.

—¡¿Dónde está Kid?!— preguntó Nakamori a Hakuba en cuanto lo vio.

—Logró escapar— le informó, señalando la blanca figura que se encontraba volando por el cielo nocturno y se perdía cada vez más en la lejanía.

—¡Maldición!— exclamó Nakamori, furioso— ¡Juro que un día de estos te atrapare, Kid!

Hakuba y el resto de los presentes esperaron con paciencia a que el Inspector dejará de lanzar maldiciones y amenazas al ladrón, siendo conscientes que de alguna forma tenía que descargar su ira. Fue cuando se quedó sin aliento que Hakuba volvió a intervenir.

—Inspector Nakamori, aquí está la joya que Kid robo esta noche— hablo, dejando en posesión del contrario la valiosa joya.

En cuanto Nakamori la tuvo en sus manos, el enojo se disipó; siendo sustituido por alegría genuina.

—¡Ja, ja, ja!— se burló— ¡En tu cara, Kid! ¡No te saliste con la tuya! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

El resto de la policía, alegres por la misma razón que su jefe, aplaudieron con euforia. Y, concluyendo que ya podía retirarse, Hakuba camino hacia la salida, siendo detenido por Nakamori a tan sólo unos pasos avanzados.

—Alto ahí, niño.— ordenó, sujetando a Hakuba por el hombro para impedir su movimiento— Necesito hablar de un asunto serio contigo.

Y Hakuba, pese a la sorpresa que le causo la actitud del contrario, le encaro sin dudas.

—¿Qué ocurre, Inspector? ¿La joya tiene algo mal?— preguntó, obteniendo un movimiento negativo de cabeza como respuesta— ¿Qué necesita, entonces?

—Necesito que me confirmes algo respecto a Kaito-kun y Kid— respondió Nakamori sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de la de Hakuba, mostrando lo serio que consideraba el tema por tratar.

El de cabellos rubios cambió su expresión relajada a una alerta tras esas palabras.

—¿Qué pasa con Kaito?— preguntó, no siendo capaz de evitar no sonar preocupado, actitud comprensible debido a la relación en la que todos sabían se encontraban.

—Kaito y Kid...— comenzó a hablar Nakamori con voz pausada, incitando a los nervios de Hakuba a crisparse, aún si trataba de aparentar tranquilidad— ¡Tú estás dejando escapar a Kid a propósito por órdenes de Kaito, ¿verdad?! — lo acusó furioso.

Por un momento, no sólo Hakuba, sino todos los presentes (incluyendo a Shinichi desde su escondite) se hicieron la misma pregunta:

«¿Qué?...»

—¿A qué...se refiere, Inspector?— preguntó el acusado.

—¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, mocoso!— lo sujetó de la corbata ligada a su cuello con fuerza— ¡Sí aprobé tus sentimientos y la relación entre ambos, fue para que enderezaras el camino de Kaito y borraras de su mente esa insana obsesión por ese ladrón de pacotilla, no para que él te corrompiera a ti y disminuyera tu eficiencia en cada atraco de ese sujeto! ¡Sí no darás todo de ti para atraparlo, entonces no vengas!

Aprovechando la completa atención que todos mantenían en ese par, Shinichi se escabulló con pasos sigilosos desde su escondite hacía la parte trasera de todo el grupo, justo en frente de la puerta, simulando su recién llegada.

—Me ha atrapado, Inspector.— confesó Hakuba, fingiendo pesar— La verdad es que me he rendido de atrapar a Kid debido a Kaito...— suspiro; no era una completa mentira, en realidad— ¿Tiene idea de lo triste que Kaito estaría sí Kid es atrapado? E incluso peor: ¿tiene idea de lo que me haría sí yo, su novio, atrapa a Kid, su ídolo, modelo a seguir e inspiración?

Tras lo dicho, a los miembros policiacos, y al mismo Hakuba, les recorrió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal, y él no lo fingió...

—Su...supongo que es una buena razón.— concordó el Inspector Nakamori— ¡Pero de alguna manera debemos de quitarle a Kid de la cabeza a Kaito! ¡Tenemos que mostrarle el monstruo que Kid realmente es!

Un suspiro unánime salió de la boca de los presentes en cuanto el Inspector comenzó su monologo sobre lo mal que la influencia de Kid repercutía en Kaito.

'Aquí vamos de nuevo...'— fue el pensamiento general.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Shinichi se acercó a los 2 policías más cercanos.

—Disculpen...—los llamó.

—¡Kudo! —exclamaron al verlo.

—Hola...—saludo con nerviosismo.

—¿Dónde estabas?— preguntó el primero de ambos.

—Pensamos que habías decidido no asistir— habló el segundo.

—Ahh...no...Sólo tuve un...percance en el camino.

Ambos policías asistieron comprensivamente, hasta ellos había llegado el rumor respecto al imán de cadáveres humano que Shinichi era.

—Pero, dejando eso de lado, ¿de qué hablan el Inspector Nakamori y Hakuba?— preguntó con falsa inocencia.

—Oh...sobre lo mal que le hace a Kaito-kun ser fan de Kid— dijo divertido el primer oficial.

—¿"Kaito-kun"?— preguntó Shinichi.

—Si,— continuó el segundo oficial— Kuroba Kaito. El amigo de la infancia de la hija del Inspector. Él es como el segundo hijo del Inspector Nakamori también, ya que su padre murió cuando tenía 8 años; debido a eso es que al Inspector no le gusta para nada que Kaitokun se autoproclame el fan número 1 de Kid.

—Eso y que Kid es definitivamente una mala influencia para él.— contribuyó el primero— No quiero pensar en los nuevos trucos que se le ocurrieron a Kaito-kun tras ver la presentación de hoy de Kid...

Shinichi identifico el miedo en la voz del oficial al decir la ultima parte, pero el por qué no era algo que le interesará. Shinichi se enfocó en otro asunto...

'Kuroba...Kaito..."— saboreo internamente el nombre de la persona dueña de todos sus sentimientos. Pero la tristeza no tardó en presentarse a un grado mayor—'Así que... ese es tu verdadero nombre...'

Adquiriendo valor de ese mismo dolor que crecía en su corazón, Shinichi decidió preguntar aquello que en verdad le importaba saber, aún si la respuesta terminaba por romperlo.

—¿Y...qué tiene que ver Hakuba con Kuroba-kun?...

Shinichi, con pesar, observó la sonrisa de ambos elementos policiacos agrandarse antes de responder con alegría y entusiasmo predominantes.

—¡Son novios!— exclamaron al unísono.

Shinichi tuvo que morder su labio inferior para impedir que lágrimas escaparan por sus ojos.

—Ya veo...— respondió, no sin sentir como su voz iba perdiendo volumen y comenzaba a quebrarse— Y...¿desde cuándo?

Ambos policías se mantuvieron pensando antes de responder.

—Creo que mañana cumplen un año— respondió el primero.

—¿Por qué tan interesado?— preguntó el segundo, haciendo a Shinichi pensar rápidamente en una excusa.

—Ah... Por nada importante.— fingió una sonrisa— No sabía que Hakuba estaba saliendo con alguien, eso es todo.

Ambos agentes, animados por la explicación creíble de Shinichi, se animaron entonces a profundizar más en el tema.

—Bueno, tiene sentido en realidad.— respondió uno— Hakuba-kun es un joven reservado, después de todo. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Kaito-kun; estoy seguro que si por el fuese, todo el mundo lo sabría en este momento...

—Concuerdo. Es más, siendo sincero, sigo preguntándome cómo ambos si quiera se enamoraron siendo de personalidades tan diferentes...

—¡Lo sé!— el otro le dio la razón— Yo creía que se odiaban, ¡pero un día simplemente ya eran novios!

—¡Incluso es sorprendente que estén por cumplir un año! Nunca creí que alguien sería capaz de aguantar las locuras de Kaito-kun por tanto tiempo...

—¡Deja eso! ¡Yo ni en mis más locos sueños llegue a pensar que una persona tan alegre como Kaito-kun se llegaría a fijar en un tipo tan serio como Hakuba-kun! ¡Son como el día y la noche!

—Y, aún así, se ven tan felices cuando están juntos...— reflexionó el otro.

—Por más irónico que parezca, supongo que por lo mismo que son tan diferentes es que se complementan a la perfección y forman una pareja de ensueño...

—Suena cursi, pero cuando uno los ve yo diría que se siente amor en el aire...

—Especialmente después de los largos períodos en los que Hakuba-kun tiene que regresar a Inglaterra— añadió.

Dándose cuenta que ninguno de los dos oficiales parecía estar a punto de callarse, Shinichi los interrumpió.

—Con que así es...— hablo— Gracias por decírmelo...

Y, sin esperar una respuesta, dio media vuelta y se adentró de nuevo en el edificio.

Al inicio, sus pasos fueron tranquilos y lentos, pero la velocidad y el ritmo aumentaban con cada escalón que bajaba.

No fue hasta después que se dio cuenta de la velocidad a la que iba.

 ** __** ** _El corazón del Ladrón_** ** __**

El silencio del parque al cual llego fue suficiente para que en su mente se repitieran las imágenes y palabras que había visto y escuchado en tan sólo esa noche.

 _«¡Son novios!»_

'¿Por qué con él? '

 _«Yo habría tomado el primer vuelo de Inglaterra a Japón sólo para verte. »_

'¡Yo nunca me iría de tu lado!'

 _«Están por cumplir un año.»_

'Hace un año ya te amaba...'

 _«El resto del mundo no me importa, porque tú y yo sabemos que nuestros sentimientos fueron declarados en una noche como esta, exactamente un año atrás.»_

'Tenía miedo de lo que me dirías si me cofesaba como "Conan"; pero, de haber sabido que te estaban arrebatando de mi lado, me habría confesado mucho antes de lo que él lo hizo...'

 _«Se ven tan felices cuando están juntos.»_

'¡Yo te podría hacer un millón de veces más feliz de lo que él te hace!'

 _«Forman una pareja de ensueño.»_

'Sí la que él te brinda es de ensueño, yo me encargaría de hacer de la nuestra la más enviada por todo el mundo.'

 _«Cuando uno los ve, incluso puede sentir el amor en el aire»_

'Si me lo permitieras, ni el mismo Cupido o Afrodita serían capaces de medir los sentimientos que poseo por ti...'

 _«Esta joya es, probablemente, la joya que mejor representa el corazón de Kaito Kid»_

'Y, pese a todo esto, entonces...¿por qué?...'

 _«Te la entrego sólo a ti»_

'¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué no a mi? ¿Por qué mis sentimientos no pudieron alcanzarte?...'

Y ahí, en la soledad de ese parque, bajo la protección del manto nocturno, con la compañía de las estrellas, y el recuerdo de su amado que se proyectaba en la brillante Luna llena que resplandecía sobre cualquier otra luz; Shinichi lloro como en ningún momento de su vida había hecho. Dejando salir la opresión que sentía en su pecho. Permitiendo a todos sus sentimientos desbordarse en lágrimas que reflejaban su dolor.

Porque esa noche, había descubierto aquello de lo que tanto había escuchado hablar de terceros. Porque se enteró que el corazón del Ladrón que había entrado en su ser, desarmándolo lentamente, dejándolo sin defensa alguna, para robar el propio, había decidido entregar el suyo a una persona que no era él.

Esa noche tan llena de sentimientos hermosos y en medio de una felicidad tan pura que se daba una pareja en otra parte de la ciudad, Shinichi descubrió lo que era ser rechazado por quien te había cautivado y llenado de esperanzas, al parecer, infundadas por uno mismo.

Porque el corazón de Kaito Kid le pertenecía sólo a Hakuba, y Shinichi no tenía lugar dentro de el...

 ** __** ** _El corazón del Ladrón_** ** __**

 ** _¡Espero que les haya gustado esta historia!_**

 ** _Esta pareja es hermosa, y es triste que se vea tan opacada por otras parejas…_**

 ** _Así que decidí contribuir con este One-Shot._**

 ** _¡Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos!_**


End file.
